Unexpected acquaintances
by wawa66131
Summary: Vincent attends the wedding of Jt Forbes Professor of college, meets a beautiful girl with an Asian touch but she already has someone special ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I've only caught these borrowed characters from the show BATB to create my story.**

Chapter 1

Catherine PVO.

Today was her day. Tess, my colleague from NYPD, who became the best friend a girl could wish for, was going to marry today. JT, the husband- to- be was part-time- professor at the NYU in biochemistry and quite a good choice for marriage.

"Comeon, Cat! If you don't hurry, well be late to the wedding!" And this was Evan, my boyfriend, who shouted through our apartment and gave me no chance to miss his words. He had moved into my apartment only 6 weeks ago and we slowly but surely got used to the new circumstances.

Before Tess met JT, we had one rule when it came to dating: Never date a colleague! Now Tess was out of the game and maybe this was the reason why I gave in into Evans constant flirting. He was the medical examiner at the precinct and the morgue was in the cellar! Nothing to worry about, right? At least that didn't affect our relationship in it's 5 monthlasting history. Anyway Evanwas smart, sexy and british, very british. And he was my +1 for the wedding so I had to brace myself for all the single ladies who would hunt him down today. The braids made- dresses were without doubt a great eyecatcher, a good choice that Tess and I had found after hours of digging through the dress sections of several boutiques.

The turquoise gown was plain yet simple, the perfect dress, that didn´t take the brides spotlight nor the maids dignity.

"I think you'll be the centre of attention in that outfit. It's beautiful!" he spinned me once and the long skirt waved around my legs.

"I'm sure Tess will be the girl of the evening, you should see her dress, she looks like an angel." I tiptoed to kiss him and pulled at his tie playfully.

"And you go as James Bond?" I joked. The simple tux he wore made him look like an agent who forgot his gun and sunglasses.

"Bond? More like a model for menswear" he referred to countless events were my gender, no matter whether happily married or blankly single, couldn't resist his charme.

With my free hand I boxed him into the ribs lightly and smiled:" My very own model!"

He leaned down again, run his lips from mine up my jar to my ear and walked me two steps backwards against the counter before we remembered that we had a wedding to attend.

….

Vincent PVO.

"JT, get up! Seriously! I really don't want to see Tess reaction when she thinks her groom got cold feet." The bachelor party last night had left it's marks and right now even the last of us knew why to better not chose the night before the wedding.

JT got up from the couch, my couch on the houseboat. For more than one reason he didn't sleep at home last night. I was already dressed, the usual, black tux, white shirt, while JT took an Advil.

I slumped down onto the couch, only to jump up a second later. What best man would want to have wrinkles in his tux, I rolled my eyes at JT`s reaction.

Personally I thought that the main reason of a wedding was to show the singles how lonely they were, how horrible their existence was and that the only task in life was to find a person to marry.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for JT, I just can't help my strong aversion against weddings. I belonged into the group of people who were lucky at cards, but lately unlucky in love.

Alex Salters, my long time girlfriend since high school left me a year ago and honestly: who had time for sex or a relationship if he took his job with sobriety?

"JT!" I yelled again. "Dude, I'm here! No need to scream!" he murmured, rubbed his hungovered head and frowned. He walked down the stairs, a bow tie in his hands and handed it to me helplessly.

"You look…acceptable!" I grinned at him after I had placed the bow tie around his neck. "Backto you, but we really need to go!" he answered after a glance at the clock over the front door. During the 10 minutes drive to church JT seemed to realized the seriousness of the day. Not that he would bail on Tess but apparently a wedding felt more... important if one was the groom and not just a guest.

The ceremony was beautiful, that's what I can say from my point of view, and pretty soon the pastor said the famous words ´You may now kiss the bride´. Everyone left the church to congratulate the newly- wed couple. I was first: A bear hug for JT, the short, light version for Tess.

With the first glass of champagne in my hand I took a look around in the big room for the evening and observed the guests. I knew some of them personally, and some of them looked familiar, mostly the guys JT invited. Tess was perfect for JT though she was quite the opposite of him but though we met on several occasions before, I never really got to meet any of her friends or family.

The single in my head started scanning the room. 60 guests, bride and groom wanted a small wedding, sat onthe 6 big round tables, occupied with small talk, their drinks or both.

I had begged JT to mix the guests up, no special table for singles and, thank God, for once he listened to me.

One woman stood out of the uniform group. She was one of the familiar faces, Tess maid of honour, Catherine. The braids- made dress, that was supposed to look horrible at any woman, looked like haute couture on her and her eyes indicated that she was at least half- asian, the perfect mix.

JT chose the perfect moment to shock me. I didn't hear him coming and he patted my back twice to get my attention.

"Are you ok? You look a little lost."

I looked back at the beauty across the room and JT followed my gaze with his eyes but shattered the last piece of hope left inside of me:" No! Ohhh no, man! Cat is happily taken. You didn't know that? I thought you two met before…You have the horrible talent to always pick the ones you can't have." he finished.

I laughed bitterly but didn't avert my eyes from her. A familiar looking guy appeared next to her and laid his arm around her waist.

They chatted with two younger ladies and Evan seemed get pretty engaged in conversation, too much for my taste.

"Boyfriend, huh?" JT sensed my disbelief but vigorously looked at me.

I wasn't known to be the guy who broke all the girls hearts, mostly because the only woman I ever had a relationship with was Alex but no one could forbid the best man to get to know the maid of honour.

Tess approached us to talk to JT for a second and they left me standing at the bar.

I turned to get a refill for my champagne and when I got a full glass back, Cat stood next to me.

Her +1 extended his hand to greet me and suddenly, now that I looked at him closely, my brain came up with the name:" Evan! Nice meeting you!" He looked at me pitifully:" How are you? You came alone." While his first sentence clearly was a question, the second wasn't at all. I looked at him dryly and answered in a rather cold tone:" I see you didn't?" With a warmer expression I looked at Cat and Evan introduced her to me. "This is Catherine, my girlfriend!" Oh Jeez, this guy really knew how to point out the obvious. "We've met before!" Catherine smiled at me. "Good to see you." Her tone was soft and so was her handshake. Soft yet strong.

….….

Catherine PVO.

Indeed we met before, 2 times to be correct:

At the rehearsal dinner for the wedding, but Tess just introduced us quickly and we had no time to get to know each other.

And when JT announced the engagement at his birthday party in summer but again we didn't get to talk.

Third time lucky, right?

The thought came to my mind that JT used to have friends who were quite the opposite of him. Not only Tess, but Vincent, who was tall, didn´t look like the typical geek, but in the tuxedo more like he just escaped a Prada fashion show.

"Cat, Tess asked me to get my camera. The photographer left already and they don't want to rely on smart phone cameras!" He gave me a quick kiss on the temple and left.

**Hi all, I brought a new fanfic, and I know I have more stories but this idea had to get out of my mind because I had really wanted. As this is the first chapter I want to see your reactions and what you think to see if I continue with this story. Hope you like it. Please review. Greetings. This story will be updated soon. Thanks Thisisjulchen. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Catherine

Quickly we made our way to the exit of the location. If I had to leave I wanted to miss as little as possible of the evening. Vincent helped me into my coat and in silence we walked out to the parking area. And then we stopped in front of a black Lamborghini.

"Vincent, you are kidding!" He was, right? Seriously, who could afford such a car?

He smirked, fished the keys out of his pocket and asked :"Shall we?!"

"Who are you? Batman?"

"Who knows..." he smiled. His expression surprised me, I knew so many guys who would use the chance to brag with it.

He started the car and we drove in silence for a minute after I told him where we had to go.

Neither of us felt uncomfortable but I broke the silence and we joked and laughed while soft music played on the radio. I found myself shifting in my seat to have a better look at him. A soft version of 'Wherever you will go' started playing and I hummed the melody softly.

Vincent looked at me for a second and slowly turned up the volume on the steering wheel. We listened to it in silence and I looked down at my hands.

Vincent

The song sounded familiar and with the soft music my thoughts started drifting of.

I glanced at Catherine again and knew that JT was right about her.

An old story came up on my mind, Evan and I had met before. Years ago, at university he was with a girl, Tori, and I fell in love with her.

Long story short, she left him and back then I didn't care about Evans reaction, but Tori told him about his jealousy. He wanted her back, he fought for her. Weeks later Tori broke up with me. Evan broke her next boyfriends nose during a fight in a bar, no matter what he did, she never came back to him.

Another song was playing now and I caught Catherine looking at me curiously.

"Are you ok? " She asked softly.

"Yeah, sure. ... I'm sorry!"

A minute later I parked the car in the parking lot in front of her apartment building.

I got out and opened the door for her:" Ms. Chandler..."

"Mr. Keller!" She smiled and elegantly got out of the car.

My plan was to stay in the car till she was back but Catherine had other plans.

"You really don't have to wait here! I'm not going to need hours but, you know that you don't have to wait in the car, right?"

She waited a second until she recognised approval in my expression. Then she turned on her heels. "Let's go! "

"No elevator?" I asked surprised. It didn't look like a comfortable task to climb the stairs in those heels.

"What were you expecting, Mr. Keller?

The next moment she stumbled and barely managed to support her weight on the wall next to her.

Instinctively I reached out to catch her.

"Damn it! " She cursed and for one moment I held her, her head on my chest.

JT was right, I used to fall in love with the wrong girls but god, Catherine was amazing.

Carefully I released her and she took of her heels, that was when I saw that one of them was broken.

"Are you ok? " She rolled her eyes at me, nodded.

"Today is just not my day." She exclaimed dryly.

"Yeah, I had such a day last week." I murmured.

" So your heel broke, too?" At least she hadn't lost her humour, I smiled.

"Sure! No, my car broke down and my cell died. I was in the middle of nowhere, took me 5 hours till I was back home."

She opened the door of her apartment and welcomed me in.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll hurry. " she shouted and while she walked through the apartment and vanished in one of the rooms.

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for taking so long to update the stories (I've been busy studying and I'm still studying), I hope you like this chapter, Please review I appreciate your comments and sometimes serve me help. Please review. Thank you so much Julia.**


End file.
